Daisy Chains and Dreams
by SparkleLiv
Summary: Meet Daisy. She has a secret.
1. Stepping off

"_Mum, what are you doing, get back in the car, you'll get hurt, or hit by one of the cars!"  
>"Shut up, I hate you all, I hate this world, I hate my life, but most of all Daisy I hate you."<br>"Mum, no, please don't, I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want me to, just please don't jump?"_  
>"You know what Daisy you are a horrible bitch, who can never be loved. Everyone hates you, it's all your fault all the suffering in the world, your sister being killed, your dad doing what he does to me and you, it's all your fault."<p>

My heart leapt out of my body completely that moment. That dreadful day was by far the worst of my life. That was the day my own mother, the one who was meant to love me, hold me and talk to me like a best friend, a helping hand, a guide to help me through the hardest moments, took her own life. The worst thing is, her last breath was used to hate me. That day set the tone of the rest of my life up to now.  
>I live with my dad now. He hates me too, I'm starting to believe my mum, that i am a horrible bitch who can never be loved..<p> 


	2. Thud

_**This chapter has some sections of abuse which could be upsetting for some, sorry**_**X**

_7.00am- "Oy, Daisy up now, you need to make my breakfast before you go to school!" _yelled her dad. When Daisy didn't move he kicked her side and stormed out of the room. Her side throbbed as she stood to get dressed.  
><em>Back to school today <em>she thought. _I guess that means I'll be safe for a little longer in each day. But more importantly I won't be seeing my dad but my friends instead. _On that thought she walked out of the room and downstairs in a better frame of mind. As she walked in her father was waiting, "DAISY! Where the fuck have you been make my breakfast then get out of my house!" "No Dad, this time I won't." "What did you say to me?" His face was enraged with anger as he realised, Daisy stood strong and pulled up that mask she had been hiding under her whole life. "I said no."  
>He swung for her luckily she ducked in time. She ran for the front door, it was locked, as she turned around to run to the back, her dad was already behind her. He punched her face hard enough to knock her unconscious. Her dad kicked her in the back to move her away from the door and left.<p>

When she woke, her face was throbbing and her head pounding. She tried to stand but felt a sharp pain shoot down her back. After 5 minutes or so she remembered she was late for school. Feeling a lot better, she stood, checked herself in the mirror only to discover that the side of her head had bled down her face and she had a black eye. "Now that is going to take some major lying" she thought.

As she arrived to school she went straight to first lesson. Science- Mr Mead. She walked in keeping her head down muttering apologies for being so late. She had completely missed English, but then again, that wasn't a great loss.  
>"Daisy, can I see you outside a minute" The entire class exchanged glances and chorused "oooo." She dragged her feet out the door.<br>"Daisy, why are you so late?"  
>"Overslept I suppose."<br>"I'm not having that Daisy, what's up with you lately?"  
>Tears rolled down her pale, bruised face. Unseen tears with ripped her heart to pieces, luckily they were not seen as she kept her head down and stayed quiet.<br>"Daisy, you know you can tell me anything and i'm-"  
>She let out a timid sob and erupted into floods of tears.<br>"Daisy, look at me."  
>She slowly lifted her head, as she did a look of horror and empathy overpowered Sir's usually comforting smile.<br>"What happened?"  
>"I got into a fight with this daft kid off my estate."<br>"I can tell when you're lying to me Daisy, now what really happened?"  
>He reassuringly put his hand on her shoulder as he told her he would be there for her, no matter what she was going through.<br>With that, Daisy ran away, the tears tracing the contours of her tender face.


	3. Forgotten memories

**I've decided that Tom will be Daisy's form tutor to save any confusion. Thank you so much to Jasmin and Mariarghh who have reviewed my story, that is the only reason I'm writing it:-) Again suggestions are greatly appreciated and if you read it please review it!;-)**

"Tom, have you got a minute"  
>"Yeah, course mate, what's up?"<br>"Is Daisy Jones in your form?"  
>"Yeh, why?"<br>"Well I think something's wrong, I'm not sure what to think at the moment if I'm honest, she's been distracted, late to lessons and today had a black eye."  
>"Well, do you want me to have a word with her?"<br>"Tom you know what, don't. Maybe we should just keep a close eye on her then at the next sign of trouble we can call her parents in."  
>"Chris her mum jumped off a bridge early last year. I thought you knew."<br>"Oh God, I forgot. I feel awful now."  
>"Mate, don't, it's not as if it's anyone's fault, just like you said keep an eye on her, it's probably just teenage drama anyway."<br>"Alright, thanks Tom."

Daisy sat alone in a corner of the canteen, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.  
>"Hiya Daisy" shouted Lauren, accompanied by Amy.<br>Well, that didn't last long did it? she thought.  
>" You alright? What did Mead want?" quizzed Amy<br>"I'm fine, just wanted to know why I was late."  
>"And you were late because.."<br>"Overslept." Daisy said sourly.  
>"Well I think me and Amy need to buy someone an alarm clock for their birthday!"<br>Daisy forged a smile, a laugh as she had been doing everyday for the last year.

Daisy felt alone, lost in a world so cold and harsh. Deep inside she knew the mask she had been holding strongly for so long, was slowly slipping.


	4. An unfair comparison

Daisy was welcomed home to an empty house. The stench of beer made her need to sit down; she walked into the kitchen only to find the same as every day, no food. Except for her father's personal stash which she daren't touch. She walked into her bedroom to find her father had trashed the only thing keeping her sane. Her diary. And to her horror, he had read yesterday's writings and scribbled over them.  
><em>I have to get out of the house quickly, before my dad comes back, I'm so scared, what am I going to do, what am I going to do? I don't know what to do?<em>  
>She hurriedly packed a bag but as she was gathering the pages of her diary so she could take it with her, the front door clicked open. Thought about hiding but by the time she had hidden her bag, it was too late.<br>Her dad charged into her room, and punched her in the ribs. Daisy doubled over in pain and tears streamed down her face. Her dad lunged towards her and she made an attempt at cowering backwards, only to put herself in a corner. He continuously punched her  
><em>I hate my life so much, why does my dad hate me so much? Is it all really my fault? Did mum really throw herself off a bridge because of me? It must be my fault. Why do I always mess thing up? Why? Why me?<br>_Her dad left the room and just as Daisy thought her ordeal was over, he came back. This time with a metal bar in his hand.  
>"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR WASTING 14 YEARS OF MY LIFE, TAKING UP MY TIME AND MAKING YOUR MOTHER KILL HERSELF!"<br>He pounded her back until he was satisfied that she was unconscious and left for the pub.

_Sometimes when i hear my friends complain about not getting on with their dad's i just want to yell in their face's, "at least you have a dad that doesn't enjoy knocking you unconscious." I wish I could just curl up and die, but I am determined not to be a coward like my mum or let my dad win.  
>I just want to be happy.<em>


	5. New beginnings

**This chapter is for thewattsrule and cool chick909 like I said at the start, I will listen to the reviews so I have decided to bring back Rachel Mason and Kim Campbell:-) Thank you so much for reviewing guysX**

Daisy awoke early next morning barely able to walk. With every step she felt as if she may fall down again. Her dad was still asleep so she hurriedly go dressed and ready, and within 15 minutes was out of the house.

On arriving to school she looked at the time- she had another half an hour until school started. The only thing she could do was sit in the toilets, _I suppose it's a good thing_ she thought. _I still don't know what I look like after last night._ Taking her usual posture (head down) she hobbled to the toilets. On looking in the mirror she began to regret coming into school at all. The majority of her face was bruised and on looking at her back she winced. It was completely bruised and had been bleeding. Daisy burst into tears. _I can't take this anymore. At first it was easy to hide, how am I going to lie about my back being covered in bruises and blood?  
><em>She regained her composure and began coating the bruises in the usual mask of makeup. She heard footsteps quickly approaching. Still sobbing, she grabbed her bags and dived into the nearest cubicle.  
>"Hello? Who is in here?"<br>_Crap, it's Mrs Mason! Just stay quiet and she'll go away.  
><em>Daisy silently sat on the toilet, holding her breath.  
>"Hello, come out of there please? Is everything alright in there?"<br>"I'm fine thanks." Daisy said, forcing back the sobs, tears welling up in her swollen eyes.  
>"Please come out of there?"<br>Daisy wiped away her tears and unwillingly unlocked the door.  
>"Daisy isn't it?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Would you like to come to my office for a quick chat Daisy?"<br>"Well not-"  
>"That was a rhetorical question, come with me."<br>Daisy limped out of the bathroom and down the corridor. As she went to take the second step up the stairs, she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness take control of her and fainted falling backwards down the steps. Rachel rushed back down the stairs to help her. She cried out for help, no one had arrived in school yet. She rang for an ambulance to come immediately. A few seconds later Daisy woke.  
>"Daisy, it's alright, your okay, just stay still, the paramedics are on their way."<br>"No, please no, I hate hospitals miss."  
>"Honestly, it will be okay. Trust me."<br>"Miss, it's not, it's not okay though."  
>Tears began to pour down her face again, peeling her mask away. Mrs Mason's face was stiffened with horror at the extent of the bruises Daisy had been hiding. Although concerned, she felt this was not the best time to question a pupil about such a thing. <p>


	6. Truths

**At the hospital-**

"Right Daisy, just hop right onto that bed there for me love." The soft faced nurse smiled reassuringly. She was still in her school shirt which was covered in blood now as old cuts had been opened by the earlier fall.  
>"Daisy, do you have anyone you want us to contact?"<br>"No, please no."  
>"What about your dad Daisy, you still live with him don't you?" Enquired Rachel.<br>"DON'T RING HIM! I mean, er, he's at work, in a meeting, an important one, very important."  
>Daisy tried to stand up and leave but as she did, she suddenly felt a sharp shooting pain down her back and doubled over, falling back onto the bed. The tears began to stream down her face again.<br>"Daisy it's okay, whatever it is, we can get through it, i pro-"  
>"No Miss, we can't though, we can't."<br>"Daisy what's wrong?"  
>"I can't tell you, I can't say why, I just can't."<br>"Excuse me love, we do need to have a look at the extent of your injuries, would you mind letting us look at your back?"  
><em>It was the friendly nurse again. I just don't know what I should do? It's not as if anyone can help me anymore, I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of something I've done.<br>_"Fine, you can look at my back but I'm not ready to say what's happened just yet."

**I'm sorry this chapter is a really short one and that I haven't updated in a few days but I've been juggling exams etc, and I've got really bad writer's block at the moment with this so reviews are really needed! Thanks for readingX**


	7. A shoulder to lean on

**Seeing as I was so stuck with what to write for this, I decided to skip a little bit in the middle, so...  
>Daisy got out of hospital the same day and she told Miss Mason all about her dad. Daisy stayed at her dad's still that night. It is just before school the next day, and she is in Miss Campbell's Office.<strong>

"Daisy, I know what you will be feeling like right now so if at any point, it's incredibly hard to deal with what you are right now, but I know that between us, we can work through it, and it all gets too much you know exactly where I am. What've you got first?"  
>"English, Miss Chaudry." She pulled an incredibly glum face at the thought of facing that cow.<br>"Well, at least it will keep you busy won't it eh?"  
>The bell for first lesson goes.<br>"You'd better be going then, Can you come back here at lunch, we need to discuss where you're staying tonight?"  
>"Okay."<p>

In Miss Chaudry's class.  
>"So everyone get out your homework and I will come round and check it's done."<br>Daisy stared blankly out of the window.  
><em>Its day's like this I really miss my mum and my sister. I still can't believe two out of four of my family members have committed suicide. The coward's way out. I'm not going to be like that. I can get through this and show my dad he can't beat my determination. He can fu-<br>_"DAISY! You appear to be away with the fairies this morning, in fact no, you always are. Pull yourself together."  
>"You know what miss, you can shove your words right back up your arse where they came from."<br>"COOLER. NOW."  
>"For god's sake, keep your bloody hair on!"<br>Daisy stormed out of the room grabbing her bag and hitting a few unlucky classmates over the head with it on the way out. Tears began to run down her face, mascara making thick black smudges of pain. Instead of going to the cooler Daisy headed for the entrance and walked out of school. Just as she got across the car park she heard Miss Campbell shouting.  
>"Daisy, Daisy come back here. Please."<br>She had no energy left to fight. She simply sat on the grass and erupted into floods of tears.  
>"Hey, what's all this about? You seemed fine when I saw you this morning? What's up?"<br>"I just really miss my mum, and my sister. If they hadn't have given up then my life would be so much different. I just wonder sometimes, if they had the right idea, you know, jumping?"  
>"No Daisy, they aren't like you, they didn't talk to anyone, they had no one to share their problems with. I can promise you, I am here for you, you won't ever have to do that, not ever. Promise."<br>Daisy felt better, like there was someone stood behind her, ready for if she fell.  
>"But what about my dad? I'm too scared to go home?"<br>It made her tremble at the thought of facing him again.  
>"Don't worry, I'll sort it."<p> 


	8. Moving on

**All I have to say is thank you so much to my readers and reviewers:-) This one's for you.X**

Kim Campbell is ringing social services, it is just before lunchtime.  
>"Is this social services?"<br>"Yes, how may I help you?"  
>"Hi, I'm Kim Campbell, Head Of Pastoral Care at Waterloo Road School, I have a female pupil, Daisy Jones, who has been very violently abused for quite some time by her father, Daniel Jones. Her mother committed suicide around a year ago, and her sister 2 years ago. Would it be possible to arrange an emergency social worker for her?"<br>"Right, is the child safe now?"  
>"Yes she is in school, in her lessons, for definite, I have just checked on her."<br>"I will send a social worker to the school immediately."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Is Daisy okay to be put with a foster family?"  
>"I'm not sure that she would adjust well enough, especially as she is bound to have trust issues after such an unstable upbringing."<br>"Okay, I will ring the nearby care home and arrange for a place there for her."  
>"Thanks for your help, I will go and talk to Daisy now."<br>"Okay, someone will be with you shortly. Bye."

In Daisy's science class Chris Mead is teaching.  
>"Daisy, I hope your concentrating on the work, Daisy, hello? Is anyone there?"<br>She continued to vacantly stare out the window.  
>"Daisy!"<br>"Yeh, sorry sir."  
>The bell goes for lunch. All students begin to leave the classroom, Daisy is about to walk out the door.<br>"Daisy, can I have a word?"  
>"Not really sir. I'm busy."<br>She put her hood up and kept her head down, trying to hide the bruises again.  
>"Daisy, just come here a minute, I'll be two minutes."<br>"Fine. What?"  
>She walked back over to the table and Chris stood opposite. She kept her head down. She didn't want him to see the tears welling in her eyes.<br>"What's been up with you lately, your distracted, never in lessons, when you do turn up your late and stay silent for the entire lesson. It's just not like you is it?"  
>"Nothing's wrong with me sir. Can I go?"<br>The tears began to stream down her face she tried to wipe them away before Chris saw, she was too late.  
>"Hey, what's up?"<br>Kim enters the room.  
>"Daisy, can you come up to my office, we need to talk."<br>She turns and walks out.  
>"Kim, what's up with her? The bruises? Where are they from?"<br>"I will explain later. It's a long story that needs telling over a drink."  
>"Alright, meet you at the pub after work?"<br>"Okay."

In Kim's Office.  
>"Daisy, I've arranged for a social worker to come here and talk to you about where you want to stay from now on, is that okay?"<br>"What, does that mean I won't have to see my dad anymore? Where will I go? I don't know any of my family? They all hate me and my dad."  
>"No, Daisy, I mean she will discuss maybe going into care does that sound a bit better?"<br>"Miss, where though? Can I stay at Waterloo Road?"  
>"I'm sure she will explain everything for you."<br>"Miss, I'm scared, can you stay here with me when she gets here?"  
>"Of course I will, I told you, I will always be there for you. Promised remember?"<br>"Thanks miss."  
>The social worker arrives.<br>"Hi, are you Kim Campbell?"  
>"Yes, you must be the social worker, sent for Daisy?"<br>"Yes, I'm Molly. And you must be Daisy?"  
>"Yeh."<br>Molly sits down in the spare chair next to Kim.  
>"Daisy, I understand that what you're going through right now is incredibly hard. Also, I know that going into care can be very tough, but there is always someone you can talk to, me, Miss? How do you feel about staying in the care home a few roads from here? There aren't many kids, it's a lovely place, if you want to we can collect some of your things and go there after school?"<br>"I don't know what I want right now? It's all so overwhelming. I just want my dad to be somewhere where he can't hurt me anymore?"  
>"Well, what about ringing the police and asking them to take your dad away for you?"<br>"What will happen to him? I know it was all my fault too, so he can't get in loads of trouble for something that is my fault can he?"  
>"Daisy, what your dad did to you was wrong, very wrong. What he did was not your fault, only he controls what he does to you. It was never your fault Daisy."<br>Tears ran down her face but her head lifted to reveal a slightly happier girl.  
>"Really, you promise?"<br>"I promise, and I promise, things will get better for you, a lot better."


	9. Pulling up the mask

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I recently lost someone very close to me in quite a traumatic way. I won't go into detail, but I don't want everyone to think I've given up on this story:-)X  
>I know this is really really short but it's really hard to write at the minute, thanks for reading anyway.<br>Please review?

Daisy is now living in the care home, Shauna is the Care Home manager. Also she found out that another Waterloo Road student lives there, he is called

"Daisy, eat your breakfast, you're going to be late on your first day back!"  
>"Alright, keep your wig on Shauna, I'm coming now."<br>Daisy walks into the dining room looking unhappy that term has begun again.  
>"Woah! Don't look too happy.."<br>"Look I'm down here eating my breakfast, isn't that enough?"  
>"What's up Daisy? You seem like it's not just going back to school that's making you so.. agitated?"<br>"It's just hard okay. Being here, away from my family, no matter how much I hated him, he was still family. In fact he was my only family."  
>"Well you know you've got me, and everyone else here to support you"<br>"Look, no offence but this will never be home. So stop acting as if you care. You're paid to pretend you do?"  
>With that Daisy stormed out the house and to school. As she arrived at school she wiped away the tears, the only way she could release emotion, but she still hid it. As she walked through the gates, Kim got out her car.<br>"Hiya Daisy, how is the home?"  
>"Why is everyone more interested in where I live than how I am? You don't really care anyway."<br>"Daisy wait?"  
>She stormed off, the tears streaming once more. Daisy did the only thing she could do, hid.<p> 


	10. Raw changes

**It's been about a year since I updated this story and I feel incredibly bad for neglecting it! I haven't really felt like writing in a while for various reasons. If you read my other story then you might be able to guess via that. Any reviews at all are appreciated soooo much, because I can see if people are reading it, but not if they are enjoying it. Thank you for reading, and I don't mind anyone telling me that it's a pile of poo and I should delete it :-) x**

* Since I started writing this story, almost all the 'teachers' in it, have left the show. But for practical reasons, I am keeping Rachel. But have decided to make Kim leave and all the others will be the same as the show. *

It's the second lesson back after half term, science with Mrs Diamond. Daisy is still in the care home and her social worker has been looking for a suitable foster family for her to move in with. Due to new events, this is proving harder than it is for most care kids.

"Daisy, in the reactivity series, which element is higher, carbon or iron?"  
>"Carbon?"<br>"Correct. So how would we displace it?"  
>"Heat it over a Bunsen burner?"<br>"Well done, someone's been revising over the holidays."

"Check you out, smart arse" teased Lauren.  
>"Shut up dude"<br>"Have you actually been revising or was it just a lucky guess?"  
>"Both. Having no social life and no money means I'm not exactly short of spare time."<br>"Ahaha, you should have inboxed me or something, we could've gone out somewhere?"  
>"It's alright, I wasn't allowed out anyway, new rules, I'm under house arrest."<br>"Dare I ask why?"  
>"Shauna found an empty vodka bottle in my room."<br>_Lie lies lie lies lies. It's the blades. They found my blades. They think I haven't used them, that I just got them for 'power' and to 'have control'. I swear they're all thick. I've been self harming for 5 months and 2 weeks now and no one's noticed. Not when there were blood stains on my bed sheets because I fell asleep with an open cut, and the fact that I always have plasters and tubigrips covering my wrists.  
><em>"OOOOO, check you out, little rebel right there. Have you been sat alone in your room getting pissed like an alcoholic or something?"  
>"No, it wasn't even mine. One of the older boys hid it in there. I know who's it is but I'm not a grass."<br>"Who's is it? Do I know them?"  
>"As I said 2 seconds ago, I'm not a grass"<br>"Alright alright, little miss secretive."  
>The bell rings for the end of the lesson.<br>"Everyone pack up and you can go to break. Daisy will you just wait behind a minute."  
>"oooooo, someone's in trouble."<br>"Shut up Lauren, this 'smart arse' doesn't ever get in trouble. Don't bother waiting for me, I'll find you instead."  
>"Alright, see you in a bit"<p>

"I know it must be harder for you now that Miss Campbell's left, but she filled me in on everything and said that if you need anything, to come and see me. Are you alright with that?"  
>"Yeh, that's fine."<br>"Your social worker has also spoken to me recently, and I need to tell you that, your dad has been going to anger management and alcohol abuse counselling. They reckon that within 2 weeks, you can start living with him again. Not permanently, most likely just for weekend visits at first. What do you think about that?"  
>"Yep, erm, that sounds, great." She mumbled as her eyes began to fill with tears of fear and terror.<br>"It's fine if you aren't happy with that, you don't have to see him if you don't want to. But social services won't be able to keep you in a home forever."  
>"Ok"<br>Tears slowly ran down her face. Showing the evident cracks in what was once a mask shielding her from others. But slowly she was building it up again. She would soon need every grain of strength it took to build that mask in the first place.

Sorry about how dreadful it is. I've been trying to rewrite this chapter for about a month and this is as good as I can get it so far. Please review? Any tips are greatly appreciated.


	11. Glances

"Liv, are you ready to go yet?"  
>"Yep, I'm coming now."<br>"Hurry up, you're already running late, and you won't get in trouble either. I will"  
>"Ok, ok, seriously, I'm coming"<p>

_I don't want to go back there. Not again. All the memories, I'd kept them stacked up high, in piles in my head. I'm terrified. Not of my dad, I'm used to him. But of the piles falling. I know that once things get hard, they're going to come crashing down around me. They think I'm fine now, that I'm ready to go back there. I haven't been back since I went to collect my things. I know what all this means. It means that they're going to move me back there. Eventually. I'm not ready at all. I don't want to see him._

"Oi, daydreamer. Are you coming in?"  
>"Sorry Shauna, but I think that's down to you making me get up at this hour, on a Saturday. But yeh, I'm coming in"<br>"Well, it'll all be worth it when you've got in there, won't it?"  
>"I suppose so."<br>"Are you alright? And I don't just mean it as small talk, I mean seriously, are you ok?"  
>"Yes, just a bit nervous, that's all"<br>"You know that I'll be there, and it'll all be completely safe. No one's going to force you into anything"  
>"I know. Shall we just go inside?"<br>"Yeh, come on."

_This is the door. This is the door that every day I would stand outside and pray to god, that no one else was on the other side of it. I can hear him walking towards the door. This is it. There's someone on the other side. The door is opening, what am I going to do? I can't run, I can't shout at him, I just want to hide._

"Hi, Daisy."  
>"Hi."<p>

A long silence followed. The pair shared awkward glances, both aware that no matter how well things went, they would never be how they were before her mum died. Finally Shauna broke the silence.

"Well, do you want to go in, instead of standing on the doorstep?"  
>"Ok."<p>

_I don't remember much about being back there. Only, the memories, the painful memories. It felt like everything came flooding back into my head. My whole life was re-lived in that 2 hour period. My dad put on such a good act, but I know why he wants me back. He's lost his job, which means that by having me back, he'll be entitled to a higher benefit rate. I really don't want to go back there. But I know I have to. I wish I could run away. But I can't. I need school, it's the only thing that's keeping my head on straight. I wish I was like everyone else. I wish that I was happier. I wish that I didn't hate myself, so very much._


	12. Reopening old wounds

_I knew it. I knew he hadn't changed. He said he'd missed me, my dad. I hate it. I hate it so much. I feel so disgusting. And now I'm sat here, in this pointless lesson. Listening to Miss Boston go on and on and on. Whilst I sit here trying to hide my bruised face from everyone. One question, just one question is all that it'll take. Then I won't move back in with my dad. Sounds like a solution right? Well, I'd rather be stuck with him than move from stranger to stranger every week. In all honesty, I don't want to live anywhere. I don't want to live at all. Whilst I'm sat here, completely drifted off, forgetting tha-_

"Right, you can all pack up, now, remember your homework for tomorrow."

_Bollocks, what homework? I didn't even notice that the bell had gone .I'll just get out as quick as I can and make up some excuse next lesson._

"Daisy, will you hang on a second please?"  
>"Yeh, what?"<br>"You didn't look up for a single word of this lesson. What's up? And I want the complete truth"  
>"I'm just a bit tired out, you know, with all the moving and that sort of thing."<br>"Right, well I want you back in tip top form next lesson, alright?"  
>"Yes Miss. Can I go now?"<br>"Yes, but Daisy, you do know that if there's ever anything else wrong, that you can speak to me. No matter what. I'm just here to help you."  
>"Thank Miss."<p>

_Why, why, why? Why did I say that? Why didn't I say something like, I'd been out partying all weekend or something? I'm so stupid. Now she knows that something's up. I need to get home. Before he does. Before my dad bursts through that door and does it again. Pins me to the floor and does things. I don't want to even think about it. It leaves me feeling contaminated and disgusting. I prefer for him to physically hurt me. I prefer the pain on the outside, rather than the inside. On the outside, wounds will heal, but the wounds in my head, will always be fresh._

(Later on that evening)

Blankets, pillows and stuffed animals strewn over the floor from a previous, unrelated fit of anger. Her head vibrated to the loud music pounding into her ears. Pain throbbing on the both sides of her face. She found it hard to breathe because of the aching in her chest. Her left leg twisted in discomfort from both being kicked and falling awkwardly. Everywhere seemed to be in pain from the events.

She strangled at words in her throat. "No… no, please.." Daisy managed to say loud enough for her drunk and angered dad just outside the locked door to hear it. She knew he was banging his fists on the door because she could feel the impact. With each hit she shuddered and cried louder and louder. Fear overwhelmed her along with pain and regret.

Daisy tries to wrap her head around what happened. Memorising the story, trying to live it as a distant memory, rather than reality.

_My dad was drunk, see. And when he's drunk, anything can set him off. I didn't mean to say it. Well I did. But I didn't think he'd react so badly. He started yelling at me for saying it. I must have pulled on the wrong string because then…. th-then he got violent. H-he hit me once on the chest, tw-twice on… on the face, - which caused me to… to bleed - then he kic-kicked my leg. I fell down, twisting my leg and making it hurt worse. I begged for him to stop. B-but then he started kicking me in the stomach then kicked me in the back. He stopped for a second and when he, did I managed to get up and run back to my room. I was barely able to lock the door before he caught up with me. I… I was so scared. _

Daisy positioned herself so she was lying down on top of the torn apart memories. Her face dry and sticky with makeup, blood, and tears. He had his music on full blast. So loud that she felt the floor quivering. Her eyes closed tightly, trying to block out everything.


	13. Alone

_What do I do, what do I do. How do I hide it. I don't even remember him doing it. I just remember him getting into my room, and then a huge thud on the side of my head. Then everything goes funny. Like, it's a big marshmallow of a memory. I've had black eyes before. But this one isn't just black, it's black, and purple, and blue, green and yellow. Foundation won't cover this. But it'll have to do. 6am. I can't believe I'm leaving for school at 6am. But if that's what it takes to stop the added extras, then that's what I'll have to do._

_School is so quiet at this time. There's literally just one car in the car park. Miss Mason's. So I'll take my usual spot in the toilets. It's only 2 hours in that stinking hell hole. Or I'll just walk around school for a bit. It's always so peaceful at this time. When there's no one here. No one to interrupt my thoughts. My dreams and wishes. As far away as they seem, I know I'll get them. I'll get them all. Not in spite of what's happened, but because of what's happened. I'll get out of this place and start again. But I'll always live by myself. Because there's no point trusting people. They all leave. Everyone and anyone can make a promise, but no one keeps it. No one. Ever. Everyone leaves me eventually. Like this exact moment for instance, I'm sat on the top of a toilet lid. When I should be at home, in bed. Or eating breakfast with my family, and talking about what our day will be like. It's all the little things that I miss. _

"Daisy, is that you in here? And don't just sit in there and pretend that I'm not here, because I just want to speak to you, please?"  
>She opened the door just enough to see that it was Miss Mason stood outside.<br>"Will you come to my office please Daisy."  
>"Can't I just stay here please?"<br>"Fine, but either way I need to speak to you, and it might take a while, so to spare a load of people walking in, you might as well just come to my office now?"  
>"Ok, I'm coming."<p>

When reaching Miss Mason's office, she sat down and gestured for Daisy to follow suit. Daisy could see Miss' face taking her 'concerned' look as she raised her head to look at her properly.

"Daisy, I want an honest answer. How did you get that bruise on your face?"

Silence. The piercing silence. It rang through the air like a siren. Then the tears began to slip down Daisy's face and she just couldn't take any more.

"I.. I don't know. I don't remember."  
>"I said I wanted an honest answer and that's just anoth-"<br>"That is my honest answer Miss. I don't remember when I got it. I know that I can come and speak to you about whatever, and whenever. So just trust me Miss? Please? I'm telling the truth this time"  
>"You might be telling the truth, yes, but I have a duty of care over you Daisy. Which means that if I am concerned for your welfare, then I have to inform someone more senior to deal with the issue."<br>"I know all that stuff. I've had that speech about 30 times by now. But you're the headteacher Miss. It doesn't get much more senior than that?"  
>"Daisy, I mean your social worker."<br>"Miss, please no. I really don't want to go back into care. I know that I'm safe there. I know that they'll all look after me properly and everything, but I don't want to be a parcel kid. I want one family. Maybe even just one person, one person to just stay with me. I know that I can be a handful, but I don't belong anywhere Miss. No one wants me around an-"  
>"Daisy, I want you around, your friends, they all want you around. You mean a lot, to a lot of people. Trust me Daisy, there'll be someone, somewhere, who's perfect for you. And I know, that when the time is right, everything will fall into place"<p> 


	14. Considerations

I've been thinking about this thing lately. Well, I say a thing, it's more of an.. inevitable outcome of life. I've been thinking about death, and.. and suicide. I've always wondered what it would be like, the falling. Whether or not you would still be conscious when you hit the bottom, and if you were how much pain would you be in once you meet the ground? I wonder if you would be killed instantly or just be lying there in uncontrollable pain for ages. I wonder if it would feel like you were flying and finally free in those few moments of falling. Before your body is swallowed into the grasp of tarmac, then a coffin. It's strange how out of nowhere you just start feeling so.. empty. Like you have no more soul left to pretend you're happy with, just an empty body. There is nothing left in me. No more strength. No more hope. And no more reason to live. But I guess you don't need a reason to live when you're already dead on the inside. The only thing keeping me from suicide is Miss Mason. She said that she'd be here for me. And I know that she means that. But when you've got no family, well, no family to care about you, there doesn't seem to be much to live for to start with. The thing about Miss Mason though, is that as a teacher, she's got boundaries as to how much she can be there for me. Half of me wants her to be there for me all the time. When I'm speaking to her, I get this nervousness in my belly, like I feel like I want to tell her everything that's happened, all the things that no one knows about. But then my head reminds me that this is a game, and if I don't play by the rules, I'll end up back in the home. So for now, I think I'll just carry on hiding and lying from everything.


	15. Unravelling

"Daisy, you know that no matter what, I'm here for you yeh?"  
>"Yes Lauren. Why're you coming over all soppy all of a sudden?"<br>"In all honesty, I'm worried about you. Not just like, you came in with awful hair (which you haven't anyway). I mean I'm really worried about you."  
>"Aw, bless you. Why are you worried? I mean, I'm fine, everything's alright for a change, I'm living at home again, schools going alright again, and I've got a few amazing friends who mean the world to me. Life's alright right now."<br>"Well, your mouth says one thing, but your eyes say another. Literally in this case. You're coming every couple of days with a new black eye."  
>"You know how accident prone I am Lo. And being the height I am, you know how many cupboard doors I walk into, on a daily basis."<br>"Alright, alright. I'm off to catch up with my chemistry coursework, I'll see you in a bit yeh?"  
>"Fine, I'll see you in English."<p>

_I know something's up with her, I can always tell. Daisy's about as stubborn as a mule in mud. I really don't want her to get hurt, by anyone. She's been through enough without going home petrified every single night. She deserves better than that, so much better._

"Hiya Lauren. Are you here to finish off your controlled assessment?"

Lauren loved Miss Diamond. There was something about her, the way that when you walked into her room, the smell of her floral perfume would slap you around the face. She loved the way that she knew that Miss would be there to help her with anything, school or otherwise. She knew that she could tell her anything, but where does anything reach a limit? Does it stop when it could put your best friend back into care? Does it stop when it involves life and death? I'd think so.

"Yeh, thanks."  
>"Lauren are you alright? You don't sound as 'over the top' happy as usual?"<br>"I'll take that as a compliment then. Miss, if I told you something, could you promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone? Or at least, if because of your duty of care or whatever, keep my name out of it?"  
>"Of course, you've got me all worried now. What's up?"<br>"Well, if you were worried that a friend, was being hurt. Even though they said that they were alright, and managed to put up a good front, what would you do?"  
>"Exactly what you've done. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but you're talking about Daisy right?"<br>"Yep, but pleeeease, don't say that I said anything."  
>"You know that I won't bring names into it all. But you do know that given her situation, I am going to have to tell Miss Mason?"<br>"Yeh, I know that. She's just so good at keeping things together. She just lets me worry Miss, like, she still hasn't even told me that she went into care in the first place, and then didn't tell me when she moved back in with her dad. In fact the only thing she told me was about her mum and sister. That's it. And we're supposed to be best mates?  
>"Well, you know what she's like Lauren. And if you think about it logically, she's never been able to trust anyone in the past, so why would things be different now?"<br>"I see your point, but it's just hard for everyone you know?"  
>"You have done the right thing Lauren. I do understand that it might feel like you've grassed her up, but you're just protecting her. She has an awful lot going on right now and she's incredibly lucky to have friends like you, looking out for her. And yes, she might find out that it was you that came and told me, and might be a bit angry at first. But give it a couple of weeks, and everything will be fine again."<br>"Right, well, I'd better go. If she asks anything, could you say that I was going through coursework with you?"  
>"Yes, of course I will. If you're worried about anything else, at all, then you know how to find me."<p>

_I feel so bad. I may have just ruined Daisy's whole life, all because I couldn't just keep my mouth shut. I don't know what they're going to do about it all. Her dad is supposedly suitable to look after her, she doesn't have any more family around, and she can't move in with me. But what would she do if this was the other way round? And it was her best friend coming into school everyday, saying that she was fine, when her uniform would still have stains from last week on it, her stomach would be constantly rumbling, and new injuries would appear as if it was on a daily rota. _

__**Hey all of you:D I'm so happy about all the reviews! I am so overwhelmed that even just one person, would be genuinely interested in where this is all going. Trust me, I have a plan;) I know I've not updated it in a while, but I've been rewriting little bits and taking out bits, and so I thought I'd just put this in as a filler. I know that the last two chapters have been pretty useless, but they're leading up to exciting things. If anyone can be bothered, it'd be lovely to hear any comments or suggestions, because I have taken into account all of the reviews whilst writing the next couple of chapters. Bear with me lovelies. **


	16. The beginning of the end

"Rachel, can I have a quick word, if you're not busy?"  
>"I'm always busy so feel free to stop me." She said jokingly, expecting at least a small, polite titter from her friend.<br>"It's Daisy, Daisy Jones."  
>"Do you want to sit down?" Rachel asked, now realising that this was more than simple staffroom gossip.<br>"Yeh thanks."  
>"What's up?"<br>"Well I've been speaking to a student, who wishes to remain anonymous-"  
>"Lauren then?"<br>"No, but yes. And she's worried that things aren't going as well as we thought things were between her and her dad. Daisy has apparently been acting perfectly fine, but the bruises covering her body say otherwise"  
>"I have to be honest with you Sian. She's been on the school premises since about 7am most mornings, I've spoken to her about it, but she's adamant that she's ok. I just don't know that we can do much more to help her, if she won't let us."<br>"Have you got any ideas as to why she's here that early?"  
>"I think her dad might be hitting her again, in fact, I think it's more than likely that her dad is hitting her again."<br>"I'd have to agree with that. She's such a tough cookie, but I think things are finally starting to get her down a bit. When she's been in my lessons, she'll know all of the answers on paper, but when I ask her, she just freezes, like something is grasping hold of her. She used to be buzzing with confidence, but this has just knocked her back."  
>"I can understand that with everything she's been through, but I think she's suicidal. The other day I had a chat with her, and she said all these things about not belonging anywhere, and no one wanting her around anymore. She thinks she's a burden on everyone."<br>"Have you spoken to anyone about it? Her social worker?"  
>"Yes, but to be frank Sian, they're all absolutely useless."<br>"You're very quick to judge on this one."  
>"I just really care about her. In fact- No. Well, Sian, can I ask you something, in confidence?"<br>"Of course, you know you can, with anything."  
>"I'm considering adoption. More specifically, adopting Daisy."<br>"Oh. Would that be feesable? The adoption of a pupil?"  
>"I hadn't really thought about the ins and outs of it, but I think what Daisy needs right now, more than ever is consistency. And the only place she has that, is school, that's why she needs all of us so much right now."<br>"I completely agree with you, and she's such a great kid. I really don't know how much more stress she can cope with though, so if you do go through with it, you need to keep it as low key as possible. And what will the other pupils and parents think about it? They'll all be talking about us turning into an orphanage if you aren't careful."  
>"I know it's a bit of an out there idea, but there's no other way to keep things stable in her life."<br>"I can't personally think of anything better than that, but you need to speak to her social workers about it, as much as you hate them all."

After talking it over with Sian for another 20 minutes, Rachel had decided. She'd ring social services and get through all the paperwork. Seeing as she'd never wanted children of her own, it was the ideal situation. Now all she needed was everything else to fall into place. Maybe things would turn out alright after all.


	17. Adrenaline

I did what I do best. Ran, ran away from everything, everyone. He took it too far, it's all gone too far. I couldn't handle it anymore. So I had to get out of there. I don't know if I could ever go back, I don't know if I could ever look at him again.  
><em>The way that I felt him breathe on me. Then the searing pain upon something sharp scratching down my side as I tried to wriggle out from under him. I had to just lie there whilst he did it. I had to just let it happen. I can clean my outside, the bruises eventually fade, but i can't clean out the memories. They're all permanently etched, in a corner of my mind.<em>

_I can just imagine what everyone at school would say if they knew. 'See that girl there, she let her dad you know. Do it to her.' 'She's such a slapper, sleeping around, even with her dad.' I know that it's all my fault, I know it is. He wouldn't have to do it if I was a better daughter. He had done things like that to me before, but never that. Not all the way. I hate myself for not getting out sooner, if I had done, then it might not have happened. I just want to cry, and wash. I feel so dirty, and disgusting. I can't sleep, every time I do, the flashbacks come. They s almost feel worse than the real thing. I've learnt to detach myself from the present, but I can't take away the past._

Once I had reached the town centre I sat on the first bench I saw, trying to catch my breath. Then everything swirled, my breath wouldn't come back. I began to panic, everything faded and I felt myself fall to the ground. When I woke, there was still no one around. To be honest, I hadn't really expected anyone to be in the town centre at 7am. I slowly sat back on the bench. I remembered, Monday. It was Monday, which means school, and I'm sat on a bench in town, in a tracksuit given to me as my 11th birthday present. Meaning it was obviously holey, and far too small.

**(I thought writing this bit would be completely pointless, so this little bold bit is the outline)  
>Daisy walks home from the town centre and sneaks in through the back, she gets into the house and manages to get into her uniform. This next part is written from where she is leaving the house, (not left yet), at about 8am.<strong>

He had heard me, I had been so quiet but he had still heard me. Now look at us, in a face off strongly resembling the foreword to a bull fight. He lunged for me, I lunged the other way, reaching the door. He took a hit at me, just catching my arm with something. As I ran out the house, he shouted after me.  
>"Come back here you worthless cow!" He stamped the ground in frustration at being outrun for once.<p>

_Thank God. I did it, I'm out, and not going to school for 7am for a change._

*Arrived at school and the bell goes for morning form*

"Hiya Daisy."  
>"Hi."<br>"You coming form?"  
>"Yeh, alright. How're you?"<br>"I'm good thanks, Daisy, are you alright? Not as in the small talk alright, as in, seriously, are you alright?"  
>"Of course Lauren, I mean obviously there have been a couple of issues, but on the whole, I'm alright. Or I will be, anyway."<br>"And you know that you can tell me anyth- Daisy what's that on your arm?"  
>Daisy had noticed a bit of blood where her dad had caught her on the way out, but now, the blood had seeped through her shirt. Judging by the amount of blood lost, the adrenaline of getting out must have distracted her from the pain.<br>"Oh, I spilt some paint on my shirt last night. All my spare ones were in the wash."  
>"Daisy will you just stop lying to me! We both know that you have been. All I've been trying to do is help you, and you don't tell me anything. I can understand it sometimes, but you don't even tell me if you're ok or not! And to be frank, I'm bloody sick of you and all this pissing about you're doing!"<br>"Fine, that's just fine. I'll go then."  
>"Wait, Daisy, I didn't mean it I jus- oh just forget it. I've had enough of you."<br>With that, Daisy walked away. Not realising that Miss Diamond had been listening the whole time. She already knew, this would be a long day.


End file.
